


[授权翻译]And Everything in Its Place 一切归位

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Samulet, Schmoop, Season/Series 07, Voicemail Fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam有点迷失，只有Dean能找到他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]And Everything in Its Place 一切归位

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Everything in Its Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/293559) by [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez). 



Dean难以对付的就是Sam的脑袋里有多少垃圾。

其中大部分是神经病一样的整洁，肯定的。有一个充满了地图的地方，干干净净地用大头针钉好着，还有很多放书的空间，还有——Dean应该猜到这个的——但当他发现自己正站在爸爸的旧储藏柜时，他恍惚了一秒。

首先，Dean没有料到这里面存放的很多东西。有一些他记得在真实的那个储藏柜里出现过，像Dean的第一把猎枪和Sam的足球奖杯，而且每件物品都不似真实生活中那样盖满了灰尘。从地板到天花板的货架子上齐整地堆满了黑色的图书馆盒子，所有的都在胶带上被工整的打印字体仔细标记好。可能最奇怪的地方——而这也花了他一会儿来弄明白——是这里闻起来就像爸爸，而真实的储藏柜可不这样。Sam是怎么记住爸爸的须后水这种无聊的事却走不出自己的脑袋的？

“因为你是个小怪物，就是这样。”Dean低声喃喃，但语调中饱含情感。

他在货架中穿梭，手指在许多盒子上划过。很多标签对他来说没有意义，像那些“蒙塔克”，“怀特先生”还有“弓弩练习”，但还有些像“冷橡树（译者注：221发生的地方）”，“Jess”，还有“底特律（译者注：522）”。看见那个以后Dean的嘴发干，一阵寒意穿过他的躯体就像有鬼魂经过他一样。

随后他的眼睛落到一个金色的盒子上，一个格格不入的盒子，单独在一层架子上，也没有贴上标签。Dean的手指刷过它，然后犹豫了一下。

而好奇心最终取胜。他取下它然后滑开了盖子。

里面是他的护身符，他不看见两年了的，正在它被蜷起来的皮绳上方隐隐闪光。Dean凝视了它很久，再伸手勾了出它。那公牛的头颅聚来光线，触感变得温暖。

又过了一会儿，Dean把它放回了盒子，然后把盒子小心地放回了架子上和原来一模一样的位置。

接着，那想法击中了他，那不断骚动着的想法。关于这个空间。这间储藏室里有什么和Sam脑袋里其他的地方不一样。它感觉很真实，以一种其他东西从没给过他的陌生方式，自他进了这里以后。这里的所有其重量和维度。尽管Sam还是不知踪影，但Dean有种感觉，如果他要去哪里找Sam的话，一定是这里，在这些Sam如此悉心保存的回忆里。

“Sammy？”他充满希望地问，“过来帮把手，这里，兄弟。”

没有得到回应以后Dean慢慢转过身，看起他周围盒子上的标签。这很心痛，看Sam如此费心地将他们的生活收藏在这些整齐的千篇一律的盒子里，好像如果他不这么做的话他就不能保持完整的自我。这就是他现在所感受到的吗？当他说“我很好”的时候，这就是他的意思吗？像这样提心吊胆地控制着的，分类摆放好的自己的神智？

Dean想着Sam以前的样子，很久以前的。在去斯坦福以前的，和Jess在一起以前的，还有接下来的一切以前的。即使是那第一年，Dean想着，在他们寻找爸爸的时候，Sam也是那样——激昂的、情绪化的——愤怒的，对，但也是乱糟糟的、真实的、还有活生生的。Dean想起Sam说的“Watch me”，在Dean说他不能救自己的时候。Sam还坚持着不相信，在那时候。

Dean不知道他是否有过这样的信念，对他自己。他不这么想。他只坚信过一件事，但那对于家族的盲目信念很早以前就死了。

好像是这样的想法激起了什么，他的目光落到另一个盒子上，一秒以前他还不认为那里有个盒子。它比其他的盒子都要大，几乎是其他三倍的大，它只被标着一个词： **怪物** 。

Dean的内脏拧了拧，疼得像他吞了一桶石子。操。他盯着那个词，一下子感觉糟透了。每次他用那个词，每一次让Sam他自己觉得不像个人类，这些回忆都让痛苦在他身体里越长越大，燃烧起他的胸膛。爸，恶魔，天使，Ruby，路西法——他们的所作所为都滋长过Sam体内的恶魔，但见到那盒子上满布的指纹Dean突然顿悟到，不论那里面是什么，没人能比他应对那个付出更多责任。 **Sammy，对不起** ，他想说。但那话语没有出口。

太少，太迟，他想，然后打开了盒子。

他不确定他想的里面是什么，但这不是任何一个。这个盒子几乎是空的，只有一个手机在里面。它的外壳上有一条裂缝，而且它看起来应该已经坏了，但显示屏上有一条新的消息。

“见鬼这是啥？”Dean嘀咕了一声，他伸手进去拿出了手机，装模作样地犹豫了几秒，他摁下播放键，然后把手机贴向了耳边。当他听见它放出来的东西，他闭上了眼睛。他想要相信这是某种扭曲的隐喻，某种Sam内心深处最害怕的自厌情绪，可他不是傻子。这是真的，或者说，这曾是真的。他也可以猜到什么时候，为什么，还有谁要对此负责。那扭曲的狗娘养的混蛋该庆幸他已经死了。

Dean根本没费心把手机放回去，他把它扔在了地上然后用靴子踩裂了它，给了它一记分量十足的报复性碾压。然后他深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，好像在许愿Sam会在他面前出现。

“Sam，我认真的，别闹了，好吗？我需要和你聊聊，求你。”

“你不该这么做的，”Sam在他背后开口。

Dean飞快地转身，Sam正靠在对面的货架上，双臂环绕在胸前。他正穿着那件他以前经常穿的冒傻气的汗衫，那件印着一只灰狗，或不管其他的什么的紫色T恤，同时他作为Dean的Sam看起来实在年轻了十岁。但Dean还是那么高兴看到他以致于他能控制的一切就只是不要立刻抱住他。

“Sammy，谢天谢地。我正到处找你。”

“那看起来你找到了。”

这让Dean僵了僵，“你想过我在这里的原因吗？”

Sam微笑，他惯常的微笑上带着点虚弱的阴影，“让我猜猜，我又哪里出了问题？”他指了指自己的太阳穴，然后再次抱起手臂。“蛋头先生又搞砸了，所以现在又由你来把它拼完整？” _（蛋头先生：童谣中从墙上摔下跌得粉碎的蛋形矮胖子）_

Dean朝他跨了半步，“你没疯。我知道，好吗？最近事情时有点不太顺利，我也确实对你要求了太多。我很抱歉。但你只是需要一点点帮助来找回你自己，就只是这样。”

Sam松开了手臂然后不再靠着货架。他转身，开始整理那些成堆的已经干干净净的盒子。Dean看着他拂开那些不存在的灰尘。Sam说，“可能我也并不想要回去。”

Dean开始心慌。他努力使自己平复，“没错，我明白，我懂的。我也不能怪你。我知道我确实不是很好相处，在过去的一年，左右，或者额，你懂，从来都是。”

Sam停下手里的事，但没抬头，“你在开玩笑，对吧？”

“什么？”

Sam看向他，然后，Dean再次被他看起来有多年轻震撼到了。上帝啊，他在这一切开始的时候还只是个孩子。他们都是。

“你不是真的这么想的，”Sam说，“你知道你没有我会活得更好。”

“见鬼了我才会，”Dean想也不想就说，“你要这么想你就真的疯了。”Sam的嘴唇扭曲起来，而Dean立刻沉下脸，“你应该懂我的意思。我们彼此永远是在一起的时候更好，一直如此。”他全心全意地这么想。对，是有的时候他试过假装他们分开会更好，但Sam要是有那么一点相信这假话，他就是没花心思想。

Sam看着他，他的脸像是二十三岁，但他的眼睛带着太多的悲伤，“我已经厌倦成为你要解决的另一个麻烦了。我身上有太多不对劲的地方了，它们多到闻所未闻，而我不能修好其中的任何一点。这不应该让你来解决，Dean。相信我，我留在这更好。”

“Sam——”Dean的喉咙哽住了。他无意识地又朝前了一步，“告诉你，我才不管你是不是个麻烦的拖油瓶。你一直是个惹人烦的家伙，自出生起那天就这样了。”

“这就是我想表达的。”

“让我说完，”Dean坚持道。现在，他的站位已经近到能触碰了，但他不敢，他担心Sam像烟一样消失，“你想知道是什么吓到我了吗？”

Sam凝视着他，最后点了点头。

“不能救你。不能救你会要了我的命。要是我不能修复Cas做的事， **我** 做的事。还有要是你成为了遭到这副作用的人，是因为我不想放你走。每天我看见你，我都想着——”他断开句子。

“什么，Dean？”Sam低语。

Dean快要落泪了。他不知道这是怎么发生的。但Sam听他说话了，现在，正专心于他每个字，而Dean也没有任何剩下的能给他的了，除了真话，“我想着，如果我要重新来一遍，我还是会这样。因为没有你的我一无是处，Sammy。这就是真话。我试了。我试过每一种我知道的办法，而我再也不想重复一次了。而且我害怕这背后的意义。如果有什么其他你要付的代价是因为我从来也不愿意放你走，天。我从来也做不到。”

“Dean，”Sam说。他还穿着那件愚蠢的汗衫，它现在在他身上正小了三码。他不再是二十三岁了，他看上去像他自己，像Dean的兄弟，有着那愚蠢的发型和愚蠢的鬓角和那伸出来的愚蠢的长手臂，把Dean拉进去，还泰然自若地抱住了他。于是Dean紧抓住他然后拥回去。这突如其来的一阵晕眩、对于他刚才承认的Sam副作用的恐惧，它们一齐冲刷过他全身，但他根本不介意。

“我们能出去了吗，那么？”Dean问，他的脸被挤在他弟弟可笑的、硬得像岩石一样的胸里，“你标签痴迷快让我奔溃了。”

比起听见，他是感受到的Sam的轻笑声，“好啊，”Sam说，粗糙低柔的声音传进Dean的耳朵，“我们回家。”

 

 

END


End file.
